


Cute? Yep! Nice? Not so much.

by Miarculas



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Alik is our friendly ace, And I'm serching through my google docs for the rest, And did I mention that this may or may not have slow updates, But I may have wrote it on Word too, Chloe is our lesbien queen, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter has grandchildren, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Damian Wayne, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Tried, I finally got around to posting this, I wrote all this at some point, Its my favorite quote, Like princess Merida, M/M, Master Fu is the headmaster, Multi, Organization is lost on me, Other, Slytherin Marinette Dupain-Cheng, anyway, but tagging is hard, like elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarculas/pseuds/Miarculas
Summary: Hogwarts Au for Damianette
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jon Lane Kent, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jon Lane Kent & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 239
Kudos: 199





	1. Traveling to Hogwarts Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my storage for a while and had to update it so that I didn't forget.

Marinette bit her lip and closed her eyes shut, trying to reign in her nervousness. Today was a crucial day to all wizards and witches alike and she could not afford to mess up her sorting scores because of the butterflies in her stomach! Her maman took one look at her and smiled comfortingly, grabbing her comb.

“Don’t fret, dear. There’s no need to be nervous, Your papa and I will love you no matter what house you get into”, she started combing Marinette’s dark blue tresses. 

“I know mom, I’m just anxious”, Marinette weakly smiled.

“Well, at least you won’t be by yourself, which a particular girl disliked once and tried to change”, Sabine nudged her.

Marinette let out an amused chuckle at her maman’s teasing voice. Last year a girl by the name of Lila had moved to their peaceful town. She had lay claim that she had done many grand deeds and that her heritage was brought upon to her by the famous wizard Harry Potter himself. However, the girl had not a morsel of proof for her claims. In other words, she was a repulsive bitch that lied too much for her own good.

But Marinette kept it to herself. It wouldn’t do her any good to disapprove of her lies either way. Her dad was a Dupain and everyone knew that the Dupain way was to help those in need and to encourage those that were inept to change to the righteous side of life. 

So Marinette enlisted the help of Adrien. They made a potion of truth, something that Adrien’s dad was surprisingly good at, and fed it to her. Adrien forged a medical note and attached it to the bottle and  _ oh Voldermort _ , why were the Agrestes so sneaky? Lila was encouraged-read peer pressured- to drink it and so she did. What an asinine woman she was! As soon as she drank the last sip, she had sealed her fate. By the end of that day, she wasn’t the same. Last I heard, a Lila Rossi had been spotted at the MCTW or ‘Mental Camp for Troubled Wizards’. Was it a little scary that I was proud of my feat? I tried not to dwell on it too much.

Nowadays, my friend group was vast just like before. But only a few of them truly knew me. Adrien is one of those that know me better than the rest. He has come from a long line of fashion designers/models and he too is expected to be one. Mrs.Agreste, his mother had died of cancer when he was only 7 and he’s been by my side ever since. We both have formed a sibling-like bond over the years and we love each other very much. 

Chloe is another friend that is like a sibling to me. She and I had hated each other for so long, but once her mom had left her, I was the first to help her up. She may have been a spoiled and selfish brat, but I just knew that once encouraged, she would rise to her full potential. Her family was very different from mine and Adrien’s. Her father was a proud pureblooded politician and her mother was a famous fashion designer that came from a muggle family. How they got together, was a story that nobody knew.

These two amazing teens are the closest to my heart and I could not bear the thought that they would leave me. My parents are great, of course! But they are just so busy with the bakery. Maintaining the best bakery in Pasie was extremely difficult, seeing as it was the muggle equivalent to Paris. And let it be known that wizards and witches alike LOVE food. It’s the one thing they can’t magic out of thin air or create out of potions and brews. So yeah, I spent a huge portion of my time with Chloe and Adrien.

“Marinette?”, Sabine called out her child’s name once more.

“Yes, maman?”

“How do you think you look?”, Marinette’s maman opened a small cabinet door inside the closet, revealing a mirror.

The mirror showed the face of a skittish 11-year-old and her mom. The teen was wearing a cherry red blouse that was neatly tucked into a black and red pleated skirt. An ebony black robe was hanging off Marinette’s body with a similar pointed hat. Her hair was drawn in a tight braid that fell down to her waist, tied off with a ladybug spotted ribbon. 

Her signature theme had always been ladybug spotted. Many had asked why but she had never answered fully. Marinette usually just gave a secretive wink and a finger on her lips. Only Chloe and Adrien knew the real reason why and as far as she was concerned, it would stay that way.

“I look ready”, she said out loud.

Her maman sniffed a little and looked on wistfully.

“Good luck at the sorting ceremony, love. I would love to attend but you know the rules”

“I know, maman”, she reminded her.

“Well then, I’ll just grab your bags and then we can head to the train station with your father”, she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Marinette merely smiled. She was still edgy, but also eager for the future.

\---------------------

“London, King Cross Station!”, she shouted.

Marinette threw the floo powder down in the bakery’s fireplace.

**WHOOOSH**

Marinette stepped out of the fireplace and right into the bustling train station. Nobody had noticed her but a small pair of children with wide eyes. She didn’t worry herself too much though, muggle children were often ignored.

**WHISH**

**SWOOSH**

Marinette turned around to look at her papa and maman who had apperated into the 9th platform of the train station. 

“Marinette!”, her maman cried out.

The said girl frowned. Why was her maman upset? She didn’t do anything wrong...yet.

“Look at your clothes!  _ Gastly prunes! _ What happened to your hair!?”, Sabine fussed over her child’s robe and hair.

The other non-magic had already been glancing at them because of their odd choice in clothing but now they were outright staring. Marinette turned beet red.

“Maman! The muggles are staring at us!”, the young teen hissed out.

“Really?”, her maman asked.

“Yes!”

Sabine lifted her head up high and glared at all of the other non-magics. 

“Shame on the whole lot of you, I say! Don’t you bumbleweeds have anything else to do but stare at women?”, the angry woman scowled diggers at anyone still staring.

Marinette’s papa gave a sympathetic look of pity at them when his wife wasn’t looking. 

“Marinette! You’re already here?”, a blonde in a stylish black robe-identical to Marinette’s- came over to them. 

“I’m not always late, you know”, Marinette crossed her arms.

Adrien paused, an innocent look on his face.

“Name one time”, he said sweetly.

“Adriboo, don’t play with the bug”, a grinning Chloe walked over to them.

She wore the same stylish robe that the others had on.

“Seriously? That nickname is so overused by now, Chlo!”, Adrien whined, his chin falling on top of Marinette’s hair.

“So what? You know you love it”, Mari pointed out.

“Well, as a matter of fact, I-”

He was interrupted by a chime that rang out through the station. The clock had landed at 9:00 a.m.

“ _ Oh, Scars and Spizzles! _ We’re late!”, Marinette cried out as she raced over to her pink and black cart, leaving two fond teens in her wake.

“That girls going to hurt herself one day, I just know it”, Gabriel shook his head, exasperated.

“Dad? How long were you there?”, a very confused Adrien asked.

“Long enough to know that your train leaves in 30 minutes”, he nodded to the clock.

The two teens looked at each other in sync and looked back at Gabriel. Then they raced to their individual carts and rammed them into a nearby column. 

Chloe and Adrien shared two malicious smirks before jumping into the same column. Gabriel followed soon after, wondering why the hell was parenting so hard.

\-------

“Maman, I’ll be perfectly fine! I’ll stick with Chloe and Adrien at all times and those self-defense tricks you taught me will be helpful”, Marinette soothed her maman’s cries, looking at her papa for some help.

“Love, she’s eleven now. She’s not a little girl anymore”, Papa took his wife’s shoulders and led her towards a bench.

Marinette looked around for her friends. She saw them nearby and began walking to approach them.


	2. Traveling to Hogwarts Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a missing person no longer!

“Chloe? Do you know why kitty”, Marinette gestured her hands over to Adrien, “looks like a tomato with blonde hair?”

“I suppose you’ll just have to ask him yourself”, she spun away on her heel, no doubt going to ‘socialize’ with the Malfoy's daughter, Kagami, who was a year older than them.

Marinette couldn’t say that she loved it, seeing as Kagami had a  _ clear  _ interest in Adrien and was technically  _ using  _ Chloe. But she didn’t have a say in it, considering how happy she made her best friend. Furthermore, Chloe  _ needed  _ this, it would be her first heartbreak. Heartbreak was a part of life, and who was Marinette to stop it. At some point, Mari had realized that this wasn’t a normal 11 year old’s thought. But when had she ever been a child?

“MARINETTE! THERE YOU ARE!”, Alya screamed halfway across the Platform.

_ Bubbles and galore more! _ , Marinette cursed in her head.  _ Sorry maman, sorry papa  _ , Marinette quickly added in her head.

“Good morning, Alya”, Mariette said courteously.

“Haven’t you heard?”, Alya ignored her, “DAMIAN WAYNE is entering Hogwarts this year!”

Marinette kept a fake smile, wondering who the hell  _ he  _ was.

Alya’s ponytail whisked back and forth as she talked.

“AND that’s not all! Apparently, he’s the same year as us! Can you imagine it?”, she let out a long squeal.

Gabriel must have heard them because he was at Marinette’s side as soon as the French girl had finished.

“Alya”, he emotionlessly said, “Don’t you have to get your bags? The first years leave in 8 minutes”

Marinette let out a deep breath. She could always count on her pseudo-uncle to save her.

“Oh. Right”, Alya sadly said.

She walked away from them with long strides. Marinette could feel a little bit of jealousy rise. All of her friends were much taller than she was, with longer legs too.

“Oh Mari, don’t go down that path again! Being taller doesn't count for anything”, Adrien pushed her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah”, Marinette said, “ I know”

**CLINK**

Marinette almost jumped out of her skin. That was the 5-minute mark for the train!

She grabbed Adrien’s hand and pulled him towards the train. She paused halfway.  _ The luggage!  _

“The bags were placed in the compartments already by our parents”, Adrien helpfully reminded her.

“Oh, right!”, she continued her pace.

They bordered the train in time and foraged for seats. They found Chloe sitting next to Kagami and sat down. Adrien didn’t notice how Kagami glared daggers at Marinette, and neither did Chloe. And as far as Marinette was concerned, it would remain that way.

“What took you so long?”, Chloe huffed.

“Sorry, my father and I...talked, and Red here was stuck with Alya”, Adrien apologized.

“Talked? What’s there to talk about?”, Chloe asked, curious.

“Ummm...well...you know”, Adrien vaguely waved his hands around.

“Spit it out, kitty”, Marinette prodded him.

Kagami's glared hardened even more.

“WellyouknowthatIdidntneeditandIamonly11buthejustkindasortamaybepossiblyjustgavemethetalk?”

Kagami and Marinette stood there, trying to comprehend what he just said but Chloe had practice with Marinette.

“HE WHAT?!”, she would have jumped, had she not been on a train.

Marinette and Kagami let out two twin gasps of disbelief at the same time as soon as they decoded his words.

“Goodies!”, a confectioner yelled out, strolling a cart in the hallway.

Saved by the confectioner, Adrien thought.

“I’m going to go get some food, anyone want anything?”, he asked.

“Actually I’ll come with you”, Kagmi smiled-or tried to. 

Kagami’s smile came out more like a grimace.

“No, no”, Marinette quickly stopped her, “I think Chloe would like some company while in here”

“That’s a great idea, bug!”, Adrien smiled brightly at me.

Kagami looked like she was a second away from committing murder.

“Chloe and Kagami can get some ‘alone time’ while we’re gone”, he whispered as we walked to the food cart.

I simply smiled.

Inwards though? I was screaming.


	3. Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm certain that I blotched up the sorting hat ceremony, but I really did try. If any of you have any questions where a certain character is supposed to go, just ask.

Marinette was shoved aside as she stepped out of the train car.

“Ow!”

Dark emerald met her eyes, different from Lila’s acidic green or Adrien’s jade.

Marinette gazed in those luscious orbs longer than she probably realized.

“What?!”, the handsome boy snapped.

“Umm-well”, Marinette stuttered, “Y-you see-I just-m-maybe”

The boy rolled his eyes and walked away, ignoring her completely.

“Who was that?”, Adrien sided up to her.

“Mr.Gorgeous, unless you want to call him handsome instead”

“What?”, his eyes focused on Marinette again.

“Wait...ARE YOU BLUSHING?”, he screeched loudly.

A few nearby passengers gave him dirty looks.

“Ooooooh, who’s blushing?”, Chloe popped up next to them, Kagami walking away.

“Our Bug!”

“Not me!”

Marinette gave Adrien a withering look, not wanting Chloe to know what had just transpired.

“Well, you see, our little red charm has grown all up…..”

He was rudely interrupted by a smack.

\---------

“Who was that?”, Jason asked his smaller brother.

“No one”, Damian answered boredly, “Just some girl”

“Ahhh”, Jason nodded, “Did you scare her away?”

“Is that even a question?”, Tim scoffed.

“Well, I think that if the baby bird really tried, girls wouldn't be scared!”, Dick, ever the optimist added, “I bet he’ll get an amazing girlfriend this year!”

“...So you agree girls are scared of him”, Tim said.

“Damian? Getting a girlfriend?Really?”Jason shook his head disapprovingly.

“Oh shut up already imbeciles”, Damian glowered at them, walking faster.

“Is his Puffskien even allowed in Hogwarts?”, Tim questioned, looking at the creature in question.

The small magical beast was on Damian’s shoulders, not looking nearly as threatening as it really was. 

“Who is going to stop him?”, Dick asked.

“Nobody, that's who”, Jason added.

The three brothers nodded at each other and walked faster towards the Wayne blood son.

\-----

“Lyna Potter! Slytherin!”

A round of claps applauded the young witch.

“Canim Kazi-Patil! Gryffindor!”

A brunette waved at the boy from her spot at the Ravenclaw's table, happy for her brother.

“Roxanne Thomas-Johnson! Gryffindor!”

“Brutus Nott! Ravenclaw!”

“Victor Stone! Gryffindor!”

“Thomas Icarus Finnigan.! Ravenclaw!”

“Lila Rossi! Slytherin!”

“Garfield Logan! Gryffindor!”

“Rachel Roth! Ravenclaw!”

“Katlin Scamander! Gryffindor!”

“Damian Al-Ghul Wayne! Hufflepuff!”

A shocked silence overcame all the students. The sorting ceremony kept going, though.

“Jon Kent! Hufflepuff!”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Slytherin!”

Once again, the crowd was shocked. The girl in question looked the definition of adorable with her wide bluebell eyes and freckles.

“Adrien Agreste! Slytherin!”

A girl fainted at the slytherin table.

“Amanda GW- Malfoy! Slytherin!”

The crowd wasn’t that surprised at that one, the girl in question looked like she was born a goth girl.

“Chloe Bourgeois! Slytherin!”

“Kagami GW- Malfoy! Slytherin!”

“Derek Longbottom-Abott! Hufflepuff!”

“George Umbridge! Hufflepuff”

There was a long and awkward silence at that one. The boy squirmed while walking to his table.

“Lorcan Scamander! Ravenclaw!”

“Lysander Scamander! Gryffindor!”

“Rolf Scamander! Ravenclaw!”

“Alya Cesaire! Hufflepuff!”

“Nino Lahiffe! Ravenclaw!”

“Max Kante! Ravenclaw!”

“Luka Couffaine! Hufflepuff!”

………

\---------

“Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. You may notice the absence of our beloved teacher, Professor Minerva McGonagall. She has sadly passed away, leaving me the job of headmaster”

Headmaster Fu paused, lowering his head in sympathy.

“But we have to move on. That’s what she would have wanted. So without further ado, go ahead and start eating!”

He walked away, going back to the staff table. He pulled out his grand chair to sit in and began eating.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, tbh.


	4. Nearing Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm......

_ Dear Maman and Papa,  _

_ I have been doing well so far, these past few weeks. I am terribly sorry about not writing sooner, but my teachers have been quite persistent in studies. I have befriended a few girls in my house and I am truly happy here. Not that I haven’t been happy back home! It's just that the witches and wizards here truly understand me! Oh, and just like you suspected, papa, I have been sorted into Slytherin. It was amusing to see students surprised at that matter. There’s this one boy, Jon, and no- it's not like that, but he is most perplexing. Jon is good friends with Damian-and again, there's nothing going on there, for he is-and excuse my language- a bastard! Think I’m a bit hammy all you want, but it’s true! I won’t go around telling you what a horrible boy he has been, but rest assured, I will get my revenge! But enough about that! The food here isn't nearly as good as yours! So I decided to be of assistance and along the way, I befriended a sweet little house elf by the name of Cammy. Oh, you should have seen her! With her huge eyes, she was adorable! But let's talk about you both right now. What new customers have been troubling you? Who do I need to bewitch? How has the bakery been going? Are both of you happy? Please do reply when given the chance to. Love you both! _

_ Sincerely your lovely daughter, _

**_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ **

  
  


\---------

Marinette groaned as she fell face-first on her bed.

“Oooh, hard day?”, Amanda asked her.

It had been a shock to find out that Amanda wasn’t a goth, she just wore black a lot. Marinette had asked her why and Amanda had told her that over the summer, a squid had somehow landed in her suitcase when she went to the beach. Amanda, in a show of complete Malfoy style, saw it as a badge of achievement.

“You have NO idea”, she responded as she dug in the drawers inside her end table.

“She had to face Wayne again”, Chloe added.

“You know you could just forgive him”, Amanda told Marinette, who was looking under her bed.

“FORGIVE HIM?!”, Marinette cried out.

She bumped her head on the bed as she quickly tried to face the brown headed girl. Marinette glared at the older girl.

“You know what? I can’t even tell how YOU are Hermione Granger’s granddaughter right now”

“Well, I’m more of a Malfoy than a Granger”, Amanda smiled, “But don’t avoid the question! All the poor boy did was tell you that you had rabbit eyes”

“Can’t you tell?”, Chloe smirked, “It was a compliment”

“How dare you! It was an insult!”, Marinette huffed as she walked to her bookshelf.

“Aha!”, she cheered as she produced a vial of slimy green substance.

Amanda looked at the horrible stench with disgust. Chloe, however, looked at it with glee.

“Is that what I think it is?”, she excitedly said.

Marinette merely laughed. 

“Oh sweetie, it's not as nearly bad as you think it is”, she chuckled, “It’s so much worse”

\------

Jon looked at his best friend with awe.

Jon beamed, “You have to admire a girl that can find enough slug slime AND Fossa hair to create a Njomza potion”

“I know”, Damian said smiling, looking at his hair.

Marinette had poured the potion on his hair after sprinkling mandrake seeds all over his head.

As if on cue, cries emerged from his head.

“The potion really CAN make plants grow faster”, Jon observed.

“She’s so smart!”, Damian gushed.

\------

“I hate this, I hate you, I hate Damian even more, and I hate life as much as I hate Damian!”, Marinette cried out in misery.

“Damian gave her a ladybug nest”, Chloe explained, looking at Adrien.

“And? What's the problem?”, he puzzled.

“In her words”, Chloe said, “her heart was going to die”

“Oh”, Adrien nodded.

“Yeah”, she grimly informed.

\------

  
  


It had been 2 weeks since the ladybug accident, as Marinette liked to call it, and she had been successful in avoiding Damain. Of course, her luck couldn’t last forever. She ran into him on her 15th day of avoiding him. 

“Ahhhhh!”, she clumsily tripped on the carpet in the main hall.

“Ughhhh”, she rubbed her head.

“What are you doing on the floor?”, Damian cocked an eyebrow at her.

She had noticed him walking in at some point, but she hadn’t known where he was and that had proven to be a terrible thing.

“Oh, I’m just sleeping?”, she responded, uncertain.

“On the cold floor?”, he worried.

“Yes! My bed isn’t as comfy”, she said, trying to fool him.

“You could take my bed, it’s made from dead griffin feathers, so it's soft”, he suggested.

Marinette looked at him with a mix of horror and confusion. 

Nearby, Jon smacked his forehead.

“Oh don’t worry! The griffin was dead long before anyway”, Damian tied to calm her, “And father is ok with you sleeping there too because he said that the chances were low anyway”

Jon was ready to throttle him now.

“And my brother Dick? He keeps bringing girls with him to his bedroom. That must mean that the girls like his bed too! Maybe you want that bed instead?”

Marinette was turning a lovely shade of crimson at this point.

Luckily, a boy ran into the room, interrupting them.

“Did a brown-skinned boy with black hair pass by?”

“No”, Damain shrugged.

“Ok, bye!”, he thanked him and sped off.

Jon recognized the boy as Canim, the Patil reporter’s kid.

“Well, I should go”, Marinette stood up.

“But what about your bed?”, Damian asked.

“I’ll just sleep on a rock instead”

\----

“Being a first-year is the worst”, Amanda frowned.

“Only 1 month, 2 weeks, and 5 days to go until winter break”, Marinette reminded her roommate.

Amanda looked at the young girl in amusement.

“Sometimes I wonder why you didn’t go to Ravenclaw instead”

“Well, for one, the headmaster is too mean for my taste”

\------

“Come in, little bug”, Rebeus welcomed her inside of his medium-sized cottage with tall walls.

Marinette smiled at him, putting her coat over the overhanger. She wore a long black dress underneath her normal witch robe.

“Come, come! I set the tea on a few moments ago, it should be ready soon”, he warmly told her.

Rebeus waved her over to the dining table he had set up. It was covered with a long green drape. A vase was installed in the middle, and Marinette placed a multitude of tulips in. 

“Nothing quite like the lady’s touch, eh?”, he said.

“Goodness knows that your home needs it, Rebeus!”, Marinette sat down.

“It’s not as dirty as the others, dear”, Rebeus defended.

“There’s ivy growing on this chair and a sunflower is growing through your bathroom”, she flatly responded.

He simply huffed.

\------

_ Dear father, _

_ I seek your expertise on befriending one of my colleagues. She is quite the charmer and has me enthralled. Kent tells me that I should be sending her flowers. Is that something I should be doing to gain her liking? A beauty, and intelligent too! Her name is Marinette. Such an enchanting name, is it not? I will be awaiting for your reply, so don't be late. _

_ Your blood son, _

**_Damian Wayne_ **

\--------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Alfred's letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I guess?

_ To: Damian Wayne _

_ From: Alfred Pennyworth _

_ Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft _

_ Date: November 20 _

_ Master Damian,  _

_ I have read your letter to Master Bruce and I have been pleasantly surprised. How nice of you to inform your father about your acquaintances. I must say, however, that you should have picked a better time. You said that you wish to befriend a girl by the name of Marinette? Shouldn't you have asked Mistress Selina or at the very least, me? I can tell you right now that your father will be of no help. Neither will Mr.Kent, he is a respectable lad, of course, but I doubt he has much experience I do. I think it wouldn't be wise to send her flowers, for one. And it certainly wouldn’t kill you not to stalk her. All of the Waynes have a terrible habit of doing this, for some reason. Do not fret, for I will be of great assistance, seeing as the others most certainly will not. May I suggest you tell me about her preferences and dislikes? You haven’t been very clear on that topic, as of yet. While your father may know of this matter, please don’t make it glaringly clear to the public. We don’t want another situation similar to Barbara’s. Have you not told your brothers yet? I believe Master Jason is very fond of her, as she is in his house. Master Tim has also expressed that she is his biggest competitor in Charms, Defense Against the Dark arts, and Transfiguration despite being a whole year younger than him. While we are on the topic of classes, we may as well discuss your behavior. Professor Sprout has been raving on about your animals-and illegal I add-killing her plants. And what's this about your hair being covered in Mandrakes? I have half a mind to send you a howler for your disrespect! If you are found out with the illegal actions, I recommend going to Rebeus. However wrong your behavior maybe, he will take care of it. He is, after all, Hagrid’s son. _

**_Alfred Pennyworth_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	6. the plot is RISING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost all my hair ties again. I'm not very happy.

_ To: Rebeus Hagrid _

_ From: Alfred Pennyworth _

_ Date: November 30 _

_ Location: Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft _

_ My dear friend, _

_ I have to ask a favor from you. Do you know Bruce Wayne? Yes, I do mean the famous wizarding war hero. He is my boss and one of his sons, Damian Wayne, has a problem that you can help with. See, he loves to keep extraordinary animals, but it's illegal in Hogwarts. Master Bruce has tried to stop him and failed repeatedly. My hope is that you can help him store them, seeing as you are great with animals. _

_ P.S. As soon as you read this letter, throw it in the fire.  _

**_Alfred Pennyworth_ **

  
  


_ \--------- _

_ Dear Pennyworth, _

_ Thank you for your quick response to my letter. It wasn’t meant for you, but I’m grateful nonetheless. You wanted to know more about Marinette in the last letter. Lucky for you, a pathetic harlot, Rossi, was crying about some sob story about an angel hurting her. You would’ve been proud of me, I didn’t kill her. But I believe that Mrs.Rossi will be sending a letter to you soon. Anyway, attached is angel’s schedule. _

_ Sincerely,  _

**_Damian Wayne_ **

  
  
  


_ //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/ _

_ /-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/ _

_ /-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/ _

_ /---------------------------------------------Schedule----------------------- ------------------------------------/ _

_ /-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/ _

_ /-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/ _

_ /-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/ _

_ /-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/ _

_ ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// _

\--------Jason--------

Jason looked around his table. He could have sworn that  _ someone  _ was taking a special interest in the Slytherins these past few weeks. Maybe he was just being paranoid, though. 

Goodness knows Bruce was paranoid enough.

\-----------Lila------------

Lila was in her prime. Or she was until that brat Wayne had to stop her. She hadn’t even done anything to him yet! Some people were just too cruel for their own good. And what's up with him being a Hufflepuff? Aren’t they supposed to be sweet and kind and poop candy? 

“Lila?”, sweet, gullible Rose called out.

“What?!”, she snapped.

The gullible girl pulled back, shocked.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say it that way, Rose! You know how Albus Dumbledore himself tried to cure me of my disease that makes me so angry all the time!”, Lila lied out.

“It's ok Lila! I know you didn’t mean it!”, Rose smiled sweetly at her.

Rose, the Hufflepuff that she was, was so painfully  _ sweet  _ to her all the time! Lila suspected she had a crush on her, but it didn’t matter as long as she did what she asked her to.

“Rose?, Lila pretended to shyly ask, “Did you get that potion that I asked you to?”

“Of course! I know how important it is to your mission to help your Damiboo”, Rose squeaked.

Lila hid a smirk. If the girl knew that the potion was a love one and that she was planning to pour it in Damian’s drink, she wouldn’t think so.

“I know Rose! Once he drinks it, he’ll definitely remember me again!”

Rose handed her the bubbly potion. 

“Here you go, Lila”

Lila smiled at her and gestured to her to leave.

Thankfully, the peppy girl did. 

Lila turned the bottle over in her hands. The potion looked like it was the real deal, and she didn’t expect any less. Professor Slughorn was many things, but dumb wasn’t one of them. He never took any shit from her, and that's why Rose had to help her with this task.

She sniffed the inside. It smelled exactly like melted chocolates. Perfect.

\-------

Headmaster Fu tapped his green bracelet. A turtle walked in front of him. 

“Wayzz”, he greeted his familiar.

The turtle hopped on his lap and sat down. Fu sighed and adjusted himself so that his oldest companion was comfortable. 

He had a lot on his mind, with all the new students. It was an old prophecy, one that Fu himself trusted. The others in the ministry didn’t, but everyone knew most of the positions were corrupted. Fu looked down at Wayzz. If only it was different, maybe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news. I found a rubber band. Bad news. The rubber band is extremely flimsy. Even worse news. The rubber band fell in the toilet. Good news. I found a plunger. Bad news. The plunger broke. Even worse news. My temper rose.


	7. Lila's plan is foiled, but not in the way you expected...

Jason glanced at his familiar, BS, a fun-sized manticore. Its full name was Blood Sniffer, but he shortened it for convenience. BS was currently acting a bit  _ strange. _ The mythical creature was staring at Damain. It’s not like Jason was confused, Domain was a very strange boy that could be mistaken for one of the demon’s kids, but it seemed like there was something more. Just as he was about to comfort BS, the manticore leaped in the air. More than a few students fainted at the sight of a manticore-it was smaller than most but still scary- midair in the dungeon. BS-the naughty boy that Jason taught him to be- shoved Damian’s cauldron he was using to practice his potions into a wall. The cauldron broke with the impact, BS’s strength was nothing to scoff at. Bubblegum pink spilled out of the cauldron, bubbling still. Damian, furious, stomped over to Jason. 

“How DARE you force this poor, innocent creature to throw my cauldron!”, he yelled.

“I didn’t even-”

“He’s not a slave! Blood Sniffer is a majestic, beautiful, incredible manticore that you don’t deserve!”, angrily, he took out his wand.

“ Flipendo!”

A bright violet beam of light emerged and headed towards Jason. But Jason was ready with a counterspell.

“Protegeo!”

The shield spell quickly attached itself on Jason and soon, the beam of light that Damian had made dissolved when it hit Jason.

**Click Clack Click Clack**

Professor Slughorn rounded the corner, eyes widening when he took in the broken cauldron and spilled liquid, growling manticore, wands aiming at each other, and the huge crowd that had formed around Jason and Damian. 

“You both are in big trouble”

\------

Headmaster Fu grimaced when the two Waynes sat down in front of him. Waynes had never been easy to deal with.

“‘What happened this time?”

“It was Todd’s/Demon spawn’s fault!”, they both shouted, painting at each other.

“I didn’t ask whose fault it was”, Fu said, “I asked what had happened”

The boys both took turns explaining, and after they both said their piece, Fu called for BS-the manticore.

Once he arrived, the headmaster waved his wand and said, “Accio”, the summoning charm.

He summoned a few strange o bjects, such as soaked Mandrake leaf, a cauldron, one strand of hair , a teaspoon of dew , and Death's head Hawk Moth  chrysalis. 

At the boys questioning stare, he smiled.

“Animagus potion”, he explained, “It transforms the user into any animal they wish to be”

“But if we get it wrong, we’ll be half human and half that particular animal forever!”, Jason was shocked.

“Well then...don’t get it wrong”

“But why?”Jason seemed to be grasping at straws at this point.

“Well, this familiar you have here”, Fu pointed at BS, “Seem to be the only one that can help us resolve this matter, but we can’t understand him in human form. So you both will just have to transform into an animal”

“What? Don’t you trust me?”, Damian had finally found his voice.

“I want to. But I want to trust Jason too”

“I haven’t learned how to make it yet, though”, Jason told the headmaster.

“No time better than the present, then”

\-----

Lila walked back and forth in her shared room, unhappy with the result of her hard earned-more like hard stolen- potion. If the professors used an ‘Appare Vestigum’ spell, they might find the traces of her magic in the dungeon. She doubted her mother would listen to her lies again, after that disgusting mental camp. She would have to bribe someone to enact a confundus charm on the teacher in charge of finding the culprit. Luckily, she knew just the person…

\-----

Jason and Damian raged in the room of requirement. Bruce had found it in his 4th year and had given that knowledge to his sons. 

“I can’t believe this! How dare someone try to bewitch me into liking them!”, Damian fumed.

“I can believe that, but how do the teachers not trust us?”, Jason stormed.

“They must have enacted a spell on them”, Damian came up with a solution.

“But what spell?”

“I don’t know!”

“But you know who could figure this out?”

“Who?”

“Tim”

\-----

Tim tried to be a good person. He did, he really did! But his brothers kept forcing him into trouble! Actually, no. His brothers WERE trouble.

“So, you got all that?”, Jason asked after explaining the whole situation.

“I’m not-”

“I’ll just tell Conner about your crush then”

Tim wisely kept his mouth closed.

“Drake, I know this may seem like an impossible case to you”, Damian started.

“I’ve faced harder-”

“BUT! You have to persevere, keep going because even though the path may seem impossible, it's not”, Damian kept going.

“It’s really not that hard-”

“Think of your precious brother. Me! I never wanted so many girls to like me. But they do! And as an older child, you have to listen to your younger sibling and give your best to assist me!”

“Seriously Damian, I-”

“Because in the end, I have blackmail on you and you don’t”

Tim stared at Damian. Of course, this was Bruce’s son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flipndo- knockback spell  
> Protego- shield spell  
> Appare Vestigum- location spell


	8. Kagami is back

Kagami took out her wand, an  11.5" long, made of Firwood, phoenix feather core . She held it straight and pointed it towards her eyes that were reflected in her dresser mirror.

_ Colovaria! _

She looked up and smirked. Her eyes, which had been a dark gray before, were bluebell blue now.  **Perfect.**

\----

_ Wingdium Leviosha! _

_ Windham Liviosa! _

_ Wingardium Leviosa! _

The spell finally worked and Lyna floated up.

“Yes! It worked, Lyna! It worked!”, Adrien gleefully attempted a victory dance, therefore letting Lyna fall down because his wand was not in place.

She brushed off the dust from her pants and got up.

“What in the wizard’s worldly wand are you  _ doing? _ ” 

“Dancing”

Adrien said it with the utmost sincerity and Lyna had to stifle a laugh.

Currently, the blonde was trying to do the renegade, but he was spectacularly failing. Instead of moving the hips, he seemed to be shaking his thighs and stomach. 

“...”

Adrien took the silence as a chance to continue his dreadful movement. 

**Clop Clop**

Adrien stopped trying to dance and strained his ears to locate the sounds.

“Who do you think it is?”, Lyna whispered.

“I’d place my bets it's an older couple finding a place to make out”

“You know what? You’re probably right, I’ve already passed a 5-year student snogging my sister behind a library shelf”, Lyna agreed.

“Your sister?”

“Kyesha Potter”

“Never heard of her”

“She’s in hufflepuff”, Lyna paused, “You know, that one blonde with the lilac purple highlights”

“Oh,  _ her _ ”

“Yeah”

**Clop Clop**

A mass of puffy pink walked in. 

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!”, both Lyna and Adrien screamed in terror.

The pink body wore a hugely oversized pink sweater with a pink collar poking out and powder pink jeans underneath. Huge rose-pink combat boots were placed where the feet should be and long stockings were underneath. A floppy witch hat was on the top but it was hot pink. Obnoxiously long eyelashes fluttered under the hat and shell-pink eyeshadow was on the eyelids. Blush was applied on the cheeks but it was overused to the point where the normal skin color could not be seen. The lips were encased with dark red and it was placed haphazardly as if a 5-year-old had applied it. The hair was the only part of the whole shindig that wasn’t pink. 

“W-wha-at ar-re y-o-ou?”, Lyna trembled.

“Don’t come any closer! I am a 3rd-year student and I am the top student in my class!”, Adrien lied.

“No, you aren’t Adrien”, the pink thing raised an eyebrow. 

“How do you know my name?!’”, Adrien asked, cautious of the stranger.

“I am……”, the pink mass said dramatically, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng”

Then she bowed.

\---------Lyna P.O.V-------

I didn’t need to be Sherlock Holmes to know that this wasn’t Marinette. I met her and she was sweet, kind, and most importantly, a fashion designer. Unless she decided to become a barbie overnight, this girl was lying. Whoever this was had a hideous fashion style. 

Even if I wanted to throttle this girl, I had to play the long wizball.

“Oh really? Gee, I didn’t even recognize you! I’m soo sorry!”, I may or may not have laid it a bit thick, but she luckily,didn’t notice.

“What-”, Adrien had begun before I elbowed him.

“Oh, Marinette! It's nice to see you!”, Adrien put on a fake smile.

“Yes, it  _ is  _ nice to see me”, the intruder proudly strutted over to us.

She wedged herself between me and Adrien, then grabbed Adrien’s arm.

I almost puked smelling the overpowered rose oils she had put on herself.

“Marinette, what are you doing?”, Adrien hesitantly asked.

“Oh, my sweet cat”, she purred, “I know that you’ve been acting strange lately. You’ve been looking at boys strangely and I know the reason why. You’re afraid of them taking me away from you”

I wanted to laugh, but I also wanted to dissect her in my cauldron. Sadly, I couldn’t do what my impulse wanted me to.

The bitch cupped Adrien’s chin in her hand.

“But no need to worry, I’ll always be there for you”

She leaned in.

And got slapped hard.

\------Back to normal P.O.V.--------

Chloe frowned. Kagami had been acting suspiciously all day. In the morning, she had disappeared. When she came back, her cheek had a concealer all over it. Chloe was no amateur, she was definitely hiding a bruise. But why? In the afternoon, during classes, she hadn’t sat with Adrien and Chloe. She had chosen to work alone. And at lunch, she had sat next to Derek Longbottom, can you believe it? Derek Longbottom! He was notorious for being a bully and no one really liked him. When Chloe asked her if she wanted to come back to their table with Marinette, Amanda, Adrien, Chloe, Lyna, and the others, she declined! Chloe didn’t know  _ what  _ was up with her, but she had bigger problems to worry about.

Winter was coming soon, and she didn’t have a place to go. Her family, who she had foolishly thought loved her, didn’t want her back. She wanted to tell Marinette and Adrien all about it, but they were so happy. Chloe didn’t want them to lose their Christmas spirit. 

She kept it to herself.

\-----

Tim waved his 12 ½ beech wand with a dragon heartstring core and said ‘Lumos’ clearly.

The tip of his wand shone a bright light.

He smiled softly before returning to his book.

**_Amortenia is an extremely powerful love spell used for 6-year students. DO NOT KEEP READING IF YOU ARE YOUNGER!_ **

Tim rolled his eyes. What was it with adults and their warnings?

**_Amortentia is made up of Ashwinder_ _egg_ _, Rose thorn,_ _Peppermint_ _, Powered_ _moonstone_ _, and_ _Pearl dust_ _. Because of these rare ingredients, amortentia is VERY powerful._ _Amortentia_ _doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it_ _does_ _cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. Many individuals have reported that this potion smells differently for each of them, therefore you cannot know beforehand if your drink is, in fact, amortentia by smell. It is known, however, that this potion is a pinkish pearl-like color……………….._ **

Tim kept reading until dawn, and that was only because the professors were checking in.

“Timothy Drake, Kamir Weasley?”, the hall attendees called out.

“Yes, we’re here!”, both boys hollered out.

“How many Weasleys are there?”, the two heard the man mutter as he went to the next dorm.

Kamir gave the man the bird behind his back.

“Kamir!”, Tim whispered angrily.

“What”, the redhead shrugged, “He deserved it”

Tim glared at him but stopped when Kamir picked up his book.

“A love potion?”, Kamir asked.

“No! I mean, that's what it is, but I wasn’t-”   
  


“Ooooooh, you’re finally going after Conner? Good for you”

“How do you know about that?!”, Tim scrambled after the textbook, leaving his wand back at the table.

“Everyone that's somebody knows”, he said, “Except Conner, of course”

Tim finally caught the book and sighed in relief. Kamir was  **dead.**

Kamir took his chance at freedom and ran. Tim followed soon after.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wingardium Leviosa - Levitating spell  
> Lumos - Light spell


	9. Where a kid gets napped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I haven't updated in a while  
> :/  
> I feel bad now.....  
> Here's another chapter to make up for it!

Adrien twirled his wand in his hands. The aspen wand with a unicorn hair core certainly was special. The wand maker, Ollivander had told him that he was the first in a long time to have a wand with aspen wood. The old artist was skeptical of bestowing the wand to him, seeing as Adrien was pureblood and came from a rich family. 

Apparently there used to be a cult that was full of rich purebloods with aspen wands.

The only reason Adrien had the wand was because of its Unicorn hair core. It would be very unlikely for a wizard with a wand of unicorn hair core to turn to the dark arts.

Ollivander was certainly right about the cult part, no matter how odd it sounded.

Lila Rossi, head vixen and supreme bitch, had come to Adrien yesterday to talk about a ‘special activity group’ that ‘could be the start of a new era of peace’. She had explained that Adrien was qualified enough to join, due to his rare wand wood. They called themselves the  Silver Spears . When he told her that he didn’t want to join, she kidnapped him. 

Seriously.

Somehow Adrien ended up in the forbidden woods. He tried screaming for help, only to find out he’d been gagged.

Honestly,  _ GAGS _ . 

No witch-or wizard EVER used gags when they could use magic instead. Unless….Lila didn’t want to be tracked. 

Adrien had to appreciate the thought she put into the kidnapping.

In the far distance, the blonde could see a shadow moving closer to him. He thought it was Lila at the time. 

It wasn’t.

It turned out to be Thorman Scamander, head boy of the ravenclaw house. 

More surprising, Thorman was pointing his wand at him. The wand was nearly identical to Adrien’s, though it was longer in size.

Then came the threatening.

Adrien had a week to choose.

Either Adrien joins the Silver Spears, or his father dies.

Was it really even a choice?

\-------

Marinette happily sang ‘Deck the halls’ as she propped up garlands around her dorm with a wave of her beech wood wand. Bright toad green and merry blood red banners erupted from the windows on the left side of the dorm. Sparkling green and red orbs danced on the outer ridges of the windows on the right side of the dorm.

With another shake of her wand, a tray of cookies were produced on top of the study desk.

There. Marinette smiled brightly at the thought of her roommates' surprise at the decor.

With only a week til christmas holidays, the teachers had brought quite a load of work for the students. Stress levels were high, and students-especially 1st and 6th years-were cranky.

Marinete hoped to give a bit of joy to her roommates.

After all, Christmas was the holiday of giving.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter


	10. Batbois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

Tim placed the last pin to the board. The board in question included every suspect that could’ve done the crime. He had run out of helping string at some point and asked Alfred to get some Asap. He had been forced to use normal strings for the time being, seeing as the magical helping string was valued high in the wizarding community.(Helping string is basically a magical string that does the job faster. Ex: Knitting a sweater with it makes the process of knitting faster. In this case, the string helped Tim cross out some suspects)

The person who tried feeding Damian a love potion was still a mystery to Tim, but not for long! He had narrowed down his list of suspects with his helping string but he also had narrowed down the list by crossing out the suspects that were already in a committed relationship. So he had 30 suspects left. But only a few of them liked boys. So then he was left with 25. But twenty of the twenty-five were in classes at the time or in their respective common rooms. So he was left with 5. 

And each and every single one of them was a first year.

God help him.

\-----

Jason scoured the cabinets. Aha!

Pinkish pearl-like color? Check!

Seemingly innocent? Check!

It DID smell like shaved wood and butterbeer and that made the potion suspicious. What love potion smelled like this? But Tim did say that it smelled differently for everyone, so it could be the one after all.

Jason headed back to Tim and Kamir’s dorm.

\----

Dick sighed as he paged through yet another book. He had yet to find what and who the Silver Spears were. All he knew was that they recruited those with Aspen wand and pureblood families. Whether or not you were required to be rich was still a mystery. 

He’d have to report back to his coven with no information. 

What good of a detective was he if he couldn’t crack open a case that had been gathering dust for 200 years? 

The fact that most of the Silver Spear members were CHILDREN did not escape him.

Dick readied himself to apparate.

And cue the feeling of nausea.

Apparating certainly did not get easier to handle with time.

“Dick?”, the only witch in the coven called out.

“Hmm?”

“We found something!”

“What?!”, Dick quickly rushed to her side.

Barbara Gordon blushed as she retold the story to Dick.

“So like I was investigating, right? You know, Commissioner Gordon down at Azkaban prison is my father,so going inside the prison is tab but easier for me than you think. So anyway I was scanning the area for the wizards that were in the Silver Spears. Back in the 1800’s, a few wizards and witches in the Silver Spears escaped prison and some of them led a life with kids. And then those same kids had kids. And those kids had kids. You get the point. But recently the descendants of these criminals that escaped were arrested for no reason at all but their great-grandparent’s mistakes. 

So you can imagine the anger and resentment held toward the cult of Silver Spears. I mean, they were completely innocent! I, of course, knew this. I am no fool and decided to use the anger for my own benefit. 

I asked them about their great-grandparents and to nobody's surprise, they knew little to nothing. BUT they did say something that could help us immensely. Their entire family went to Hogwarts and so did their great-grandparents.

But how could this help us? Easy, I ventured beyond and asked Headmaster Fu, he’s Hogwarts headmaster, for the yearly yearbooks. 

And let me tell you, it was quite a shock to learn that there was a group of kids that started a coven by the name of Sterling Poles.

My guess is that they changed that name to Silver Spears at some point because sterling basically means silver and poles are another word for spears”.

Barbara breathed heavily at the end. The witch was exhausted after telling Dick the entire tale.

Dick, on the other hand, could no longer breathe.

“No….my brothers….they aren’t safe”

“Dick?”, Wally, his best friend, hesitated.

“We have to find out what the Silver Spears want”, Dick said, a fire blazing in his eyes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this pic, Dick is not married to Starfire and he doesn't have any kids either.   
> :/  
> End goal is Dick/Barbara

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote out some curses that I thought that wizards and witches would use. They might not have been great though. I tried describing Mari's clothing, but I'm not great at fashion.  
> See ya later!


End file.
